The performance of modern mobile computing systems has increased rapidly in recent years. One particular area in which performance has evolved is processor technology. Many processors in modern mobile computing systems include a wide processing range capable of executing any number of different applications, including operating systems that previously could only be executed by more powerful processors included in larger computing systems. The increase in processing power provided by modern processors and the increased processing demands associated with users' increased expectations for mobile computing system performance has resulted in increased power consumption for mobile computing systems that continue to decrease in size. As the processing power continues to increase and usage models continue to expand for mobile computing systems, reductions in power consumption and increased functionality become important considerations. As a result, it is desirable to adapt mobile computing systems to accommodate a wide range of computing capabilities. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to operate mobile computing systems in multiple modes using a plurality of operating systems.